Sarkosi
Sarkosi is method of reincarnation or rebirth in Encantadia. (2016 only) Usage An ivtre who wants to live again must pick among the fruits of the Puno ng Buhay that symbolizes the lives of those who are yet to be born and those whose lives are about to be concluded. The fruit chosen would be the deciding factor if the ivtre would be born as an infant or continue a life that has ended. The ivtre will not have any recollection of his/her former life and there is no guarantee what or who will be his/her new identity. The ivtre will experience death in the afterlife and it will depart from Devas and travel back to Encantadia to search for his/her new vessel. Ivtres who used Sarkosi Implications (Plotholes) *When Ades was questioning why of all the denizens in Encantadia, Amihan settled on Ariana to which Emre answered Lalo't di lang si Amihan ang pumili sa kanya. (Especially that Amihan isn't the only one who chose her.) Implying that Amihan had the freedom to choose her new vessel despite Emre stating her next life form is based on the fruit she picked. *Ades had stated that Mabubura ang lahat ng alaala mo sa iyong nagdaang buhay kaya halimbawa ay e kung makita at makaharap mo sila muli ay hindi mo na sila maaalala pa. (All your memories will be erased for example, if you see or face them again you will not recognize them.) But it wasn't justified as Ariana had several recollections of Amihan's past memories. Reception *The concept was not well received by the viewers because it defeats the essence of death and because of its late introduction, it has been addressed as a scapegoat to fill in Amihan's death. It has also brought confusion to the viewers furthermore, it aroused questions like: **Why is Ariana still Ariana even if Amihan’s ivtre took over? **Didn’t Ariana’s personality and memory die as her ivtre left? **Is it Ariana (or Amihan) in that last scene with Ybrahim? **And many more were not answered until the conclusion of the series. Possible explanations *Due to the numerous questions aroused by the lore, fans have thought of possible explanations however none have been confirmed up to date. That: *The mechanics of the Sarkosi will differ with an ivtre who is granted with Destiny Manipulation by Emre. **Amihan being able to pick her ivtre's next vessel is the example of the effects of the destiny manipulation granted by Emre and she has the power to make her own destiny and in effect, Amihan can choose her new vessel. Coincidentally, the Brilyante ng Hangin also choose Ariana (as Amihan's sarkosi) as the new keeper of the Wind Gem, probably sensing the presence of Amihan (as sarkosi) is back in Encantadia. *Ariana shall continue Amihan's destiny (and life). Initially, upon achieving its Sarkosi form, Ariana is has not experienced any flashbacks of Amihan's past memories and these memories only appear as Ariana reached Lireo. *Amihan's ivtre took over Ariana's body and as an untold effect of Sarkosi, Ariana's memories were retained yet the original ivtre of Ariana passed on. *Amihan's Ivtre took over Ariana's body during the final battle. Category:Lore